Blind Date
by Catalina M
Summary: Ok, here is a new fanfic, its about C&M (whats new?) they dont know eachother, its a one piece fanfic, not related to my others. I hope you like it, r+r!


Blind date  
By Catalina M.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hi everyone, mean while I'm finishing writing Do You Believe In Love After Love, part VIII, I decided to post this fanfic, its something I wrote some time ago, pretending to be homework. Anyway, in this story Chandler and Monica have never met. The characters here are Chandler, Monica and Rachel and Charles (you will see who he is and you choose the actor who plays him). There is a lot of Monica and Chandler and little Rachel, no Phoebe, Joey or Ross (sorry I couldn't come with anything good for them) I hope you like it and please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, well maybe Charles.  
  
Here it goes:  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Monica looked up at the kitchen clock in her restaurant; it read 5:30pm.  
  
"Just half an hour and I'm out" she said to herself.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"Hello" Monica said.  
  
"Hey Mon, how are you?" a female voice spoke on the other side of the phone line.  
  
"Oh, hey Rach, I'm all right and you?"  
  
"I'm fine, I have some good news" Rachel said very excited.  
  
"And those good news are..."  
  
"We are invited to a new club, that opened last night"  
  
"Why am I invited?"  
  
"Because I met this really cute guy, whose partner is the owner of the club. He invited me and said that if I wanted I could bring a friend with me"  
  
"I think I'm gonna pass"  
  
"Oh, come on, please come with me" Rachel begged.  
  
"I don't think I will"  
  
"You haven't been out in two weeks, you have to come, maybe you will meet a nice guy"  
  
"All right, but if I want I won't stay for long if I'm not having a good time"  
  
"Ok, we have to be ready by 9" with this Monica hang up and started working again.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
Chandler entered his room, he had had a hard night the day before. He had just opened his new club and a lot of people attended. He had run from one side to another, therefore he didn't have a chance to meet anyone new. His partner had a date tonight and she was bringing someone, he hoped that this someone was nice.  
  
He went over to his bed, and soon fall asleep.  
  
By 8:50pm Rachel was ready, Monica was in her bedroom getting dressed.  
  
"Please Mon, hurry up, Charles will be here in ten minutes and you are not even dressed" Rachel said.  
  
From Monica's bedroom you could hear "Calm down Rach, I'm not like you. It wont take me more than 8 minutes to get ready"  
  
"Ok" Rachel said now more relaxed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
The buzzer rang in Chandler's apartment. He was watching T.V so he got up and went to the door to answer.  
  
"I'm going down now"  
  
After saying that he took his jacket from the hanger and left his apartment.  
  
Once he was in his friend's car, they headed off.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
Rachel was for Charles and his partner to arrive.  
  
"By the way Mon, I forgot to tell you that I've got a date for you. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you" Rachel said laughing.  
  
"What?" Monica asked.  
  
"What you heard, I didn't want to tell you before because I knew you were going to complain, but now you cant do anything about it"  
  
"Of course I can, I can pretend to be sick"  
  
"No you can't, please Mon, give the guy a chance"  
  
"All right" Monica said giving up.  
  
Suddenly the buzzer rang. Rachel went to the door.  
  
"Apartment 20, guys"  
  
"Thanks, we are going up" a male voice said.  
  
30 seconds later there was a knock on the door. Rachel stood up from the couch and went to open the door.  
  
Two good-looking guys came in.  
  
"Hi rach" one said giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hi Charles"  
  
a guy was standing next to him, when he saw Monica coming up to them, he lost any words he had in mind.  
  
"Charles this is Monica, Monica this is Charles" Rachel said pointing at them "and this is your date......."  
  
"Chandler" Charles added noticing that no word came out of Chandler's mouth.  
  
Chandler shook Rachel and Monica's hands. Then they went outside the apartment, Monica closed the door and started going down stairs with Chandler.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
When they arrived to the club, Rachel and Charles started dancing immediately, while Monica and chandler sat at a table and started talking. While they talked the only thing Chandler could think about was how beautiful Monica was.  
  
Before the song ended, Chandler got up and asked her "would you like to dance?"  
  
Monica nodded and got up. Chandler took her hand and guided her to the dance floor.  
  
Just as the song ended a new song began to play; it was a slow song. Monica looked at Chandler who was very nervous not knowing what she wanted, if she was ok dancing a slow with him or not.  
  
"Let's dance" Monica said.  
  
They started dancing, at first far from each other, but as the song was playing they kept coming closer. At the end of the song Monica was leaning her head on Chandler's chest, both smiling without the other noticing.  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER   
  
Chandler and Monica had become best friends. They had told each other everything. Monica had discovered that she had feeling for Chandler and they were getting stronger everyday. He was so nice with her, always taking care of her. He was always hugging her or caressing her, at his touch she melted.  
  
Chandler really liked Monica, she was a very good friend, she was beautiful, sexy, smart and funny, everything he was looking for in a woman. They had become so close that now he was afraid of asking her out. He knew that if anything went wrong, their friendship would be over, but he couldn't take it anymore. It was worth the risk.  
  
One day they were watching a movie in Monica's apartment. Rachel was out and she wasn't coming back at night, so Chandler decided to make Monica company.  
  
At first they cuddled on the couch, then Monica was leaning her head on Chandler's chest, by the end of the movie they were laying on the couch with Chandlers arms around her.  
  
When the movie ended Monica walked chandler to the door and opened it.  
  
"Thanks for keeping me company, I had a great time" Monica said smiling, a smile that Chandler loved.  
  
"It's always a pleasure"  
  
When he was about to kiss her on the cheek she turned around, so he gave her a short peck on her lips, both jumped away.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I wanted to kiss you on the cheek but you turned around, I'm so so so sorry" Chandler said very fast.  
  
"Chandler, calm down" Monica said putting her finger in front of his mouth to make him shout up and bringing him closer to her.  
  
Once she closed the door of the apartment, she looked at those beautiful blue eyes. She came even closer to him and pressed him against the door. He put his hands around her waist, while she put hers around his neck. He closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her softly, yet passionately on her lips.  
  
The touch of his lips against hers felt like heaven. She couldn't believe they were kissing. He then slowly moved his hands to her face while he was still kissing her.  
  
They moved towards her bedroom and while they were still kissing, he put her slowly on her bed.  
  
"I've wanted this for so long" Monica said between kisses.  
  
"Me too" Chandler said, and he continued kissing her.  
  
THE NEXT OF DAY  
  
Chandler and Monica were lying on Monica's bed. Chandler had his arms around her and her was kissing her neck.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Rachel came in.  
  
"hey Mon, do you have..." she stopped when she saw Chandler and Monica together "What's going on here?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Chandler and I are together" Monica said smiling.  
  
"Finally" Rachel said.  
  
"Hmmm... Rachel what do you mean by saying 'finally'" Chandler asked.  
  
"That finally you guys got together, it was time..."  
  
"What do you mean, rach?" Monica asked.  
  
"Oh, come on. You guys are meant for each other. It was time for you to realize that"  
  
"You are right, it was time" Chandler said smiling and kissing Monica's head.  
  
Monica smiled at this.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two alone, and I'll ask you" Rachel said pointing at Monica "For details later"  
  
Rachel turned around and left the room, happy that her best friend had finally got together with a good guy.   
  
After Rachel left, Monica and chandler started kissing again.  
  
"I love been with you" Chandler said sincerely.  
  
"Me too" Monica answered, and they continue to kiss.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
Ok, that was it, I hope you liked it, though I know it sucked. Please review and try to be nice :) have a nice day everyone!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
